


run to you

by klainjel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Canon, University, but mainly fluff, idiots being idiots, my writing just makes everything soft and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: That was last year. He probably should stop wearing the scarf. He probably should stop calling him Tobio.After a year apart, Hinata spots Kageyama in a crowd.





	run to you

Shouyou wondered if it was true that an icicle was the perfect murder weapon. Yamaguchi had told him that Tsukishima had said that an icicle was ideal because once it finished its killing task, it melted away. Poof. No murder weapon to be found. Yamaguchi had then launched into some giant argument he and Tsukishima had had about murder or something, but Shouyou had been still stuck on that icicle. Could an icicle really be sharp enough to kill?

If he didn’t get home soon, he was about to find out: at the rate this was going, _he_ was going to turn into an icicle.

He shivered in his jacket and rubbed at his arms as he navigated through the bustling streets. It was too early in the season to be this cold and he was ill-prepared. His breath was a cloud in front of him and he wished, more than anything, for his blue and grey knit scarf.

He didn’t like grey all too much, but Tobio did. It had been a present, given last year after he had accidentally left his old scarf in Tokyo after a match. He had complained about it the entire ride home until Tsukishima held him down and pulled out a very long piece of tape. It was only thanks to Yamaguchi and his peculiar ability to calm the storm that was Tsukishima that he didn’t get his mouth taped shut.

The next day, Natsu pounded on his door, announcing he had a visitor. But when Shouyou opened his bedroom door, it wasn’t Natsu standing there, but Tobio. Tobio, cheeks the colour of not-quite ripe cherries, and a small brown paper wrapped package. Tobio glanced away. “Here.”

Shouyou grinned and took it, noting how terribly wrapped it was, but not caring since he was going to tear it open anyhow. He ripped the paper eagerly and found something knit and long and warm. He lifted it out, felt the softness against his fingers, and tossed it around his neck.

“How does it look?” He asked.

Tobio coughed. “Nice.”

Shouyou leaned close. “Does it look nice, or do I look nice?”

Ah yes. Now the redness in his cheeks had ripened. “I’m taking it back.”

“No!” Shouyou pulled the scarf tight around his neck. “It’s mine now and I love it because Tobio gave it to me.” His blushing tricks weren’t working anymore. Tobio had moved from embarrassed to staring at him with those soft, wide eyes that made Shouyou want to smooch every inch of his face. “But why? It’s not my birthday.”

Tobio lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “You lost yours.”

And then it was too strong, and he could resist those eyes no longer. Shouyou pulled him in by his shirt and slammed the door shut with his foot.

Later, once his lips were puffy and he couldn’t stop running his finger over them again and again, he asked why grey and blue. His last scarf had been green. Tobio said that blue reminded him of Shouyou (for reasons Shouyou didn’t understand: if anything, he was orange) and grey reminded him of him. He didn’t have to say it for Shouyou to know that this scarf was them.

That was last year. He probably should stop wearing the scarf. He probably should stop calling him Tobio.

Shouyou sighed and turned his face to the sky. The buildings were tall and bright, but he missed the stars. You couldn’t see them from here, not even if you squinted.

It was right before winter break and the streets in Tokyo were busier than normal. All Shouyou wanted to do was to get home so he could pack for his train ride tomorrow morning. As he got closer to home, the crowd got thicker until their movement had all but come to a halt. Shouyou ducked around the person to his left then jumped up high. The crowd surrounded a circle in which there were only a few people, but he fell back to earth before he could see who. He turned to the young girl beside him. “Do you know what’s going on?”

Her eyes widened comedically in a way that reminded him of Natsu. “Maybe it’s aliens!”

Shouyou tsked and turned away. It was probably street performers or an accident or something. His entire right leg jiggled impatiently. He wanted to go home.

He squatted down, getting ready to jump. Maybe there was a side street nearby he could take instead. It might take a bit longer to get home, but who knew how long this would take? No one seemed to be in any hurry.

He flew through the air, quickly glancing around for an exit. His eyes darted from the left to the right and locked onto someone dark and tall with a shockingly orange hat.

He knew that hat.

He _knew_ that _hat_.

His feet were moving before his brain could catch up. The other night, no, it had been _last_ night, he had been lonely and sad and feeling that puzzle piece that was missing in his heart more than most nights, and he had gone outside, ignoring the mumbles of his roommate, and kept walking until the cold bit his skin. He had looked up at the sky and not even tears could fall because they froze in his eyes first. Or maybe he had no tears left. Not for him. Then again, would he ever run out of tears for him?

It was dumb to cry anyhow. They had agreed this was best. They were on different teams now. It didn’t feel the same way. They were too busy trying to be their best that they didn’t have time to be the best for someone else too.  They had agreed. Or rather, Shouyou had smiled and nodded as his heart splintered into a thousand shards in his chest.

Last night, he had looked up at the sky and wished for a star, but all he saw were airplanes. He laughed, salty and bitter. Did those count? He shut his eyes. They had to count. They were all he had left. He wished, hard and hopeful. He wished without words, not knowing what to say (he had never been much for words anyhow). Instead, he wished for an image: of himself, with the wind in his hair and a laugh on his lips and as he fell back from the air, there was two dark eyes and two strong arms there to catch him before he even needed him to.

Then he had gone inside and forgotten what there was to forget.

But now--- he was _there_. No one else would proudly wear a hat so ugly, just because Shouyou had bought it and laughed and laughed proclaiming that now they would match.

The crowd was thick, but Shouyou was small and strong. He pushed his way through, ignoring the complaints and slander against him. They had started moving again, slow and sluggish, as if everyone was brought back to life. He felt himself start to get crushed, bumping between the bodies like pinball, but still he persisted.

That hat, that orange hat, was all he wanted—no, _needed_ \-- to see. He couldn’t let it go. It was his wish.

He inhaled deeply, then, as loud as he could, he yelled, “Kageyama!”

A woman sent him a sharp look and pointedly rubbed her ear. Shouyou stuck his tongue out, but he couldn’t stop moving, not now. He pushed through the crowd, darting into whatever empty pockets he could. He had no idea which direction he was heading. “Kageyama!”

It was hopeless. There were too many people. Maybe it hadn’t even been him.

“Kageyama!”

A stupid wish. He wasn’t a kid. He knew the world was harsh, that you didn’t ever get what you wanted, and that wanting things was different than needing things, and even the things you needed you didn’t always get.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t have to try.

Shouyou breathed in the biggest breath he could and prepared himself. This was it, his last shot.

“Hinata!”

The air left him in one big puff. He couldn’t feel his arms. He couldn’t feel anything but the thundering in his chest.

“Hinata!”

In a flash, he was moving. This time, he didn’t care who got in his way. He pushed through bodies, struggling forward. “Kageyama!”

“Hinata!”

The crowd felt thicker here and they were moving, faster and faster as if nothing had stopped them in the first place. He pushed forward and was knocked back by a large man. He stumbled but didn’t fall. He moved forward again, ducking under arms and squeezing between bodies.

He was _here._ He had felt him, not with his fingers, but in the way the shards in his chest seem to lift and reassemble into one.

“Kageyama!” He yelled, but he didn’t have to. Because there, a few feet before him, was the boy he had thought he left behind.

Kageyama’s eyes found him seconds after. Shouyou stumbled forward, and straightened himself tall, pulling on the ends of his jacket. Kageyama pushed the last few people out of the way then there he was. No one in-between them.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he had to be sure. Gently, he lifted his hand and placed it on the wall of chest before him. He fanned out his fingers. Even through the coat, Shouyou could feel the firm muscle underneath.

“It’s really you,” he exhaled.

He felt, rather than heard, Kageyama’s huff of a laugh. “Who else would it be?”

Shouyou raised his eyes to Kageyama’s face. Around them, it had begun to snow. The flakes collected like little diamonds in the darkness of Kageyama’s hair that peaked out from under his hat. “I can’t believe you still have that ugly hat.”

Kageyama raised a hand to his head. Shouyou realized he hadn’t moved his own hand from Kageyama’s chest. “I like it.”

“You _like_ it?”

His cheeks were pink. From the cold. It was cute. “Yeah. It… it’s you.”

Shouyou’s chest tightened. He didn’t really get what Kageyama meant, but maybe his heart did. His lips seemed to freeze because he didn’t know what to say to that. Or maybe they actually did freeze, because Kageyama frowned in front of him. “You’re shaking.”

He waited for Kageyama to do something—like offer him his jacket (which would have _swamped_ him because he seemed to have unfairly continued to grow) or rub his arms up and down until they felt warmth again—but his frown only seemed to grow. “Why aren’t you wearing a coat?”

“Idiot Kageyama!” Shouyou smacked his arm as hard as he could and didn’t fail to notice the way the muscle twitched underneath.  “You weren’t supposed to do that!”

That adorable little crease between his eyebrows when he frowned real deep was going to do Shouyou in. “Do _what_? All I asked was where your coat was!”

“Yeah, but you were supposed to give me yours!”

“Why would I do that, it’s freezing!”

“Because this is supposed to be _romantic_!”

Maybe the world had frozen around them. Maybe, as Shouyou’s heart began to finally warm again, everyone else around him sucked up the coldness he had been surrounded in for months. Maybe it didn’t matter, because they were in a Tokyo crowd, but there was him and Kageyama and no one else but the snow that drifted around them.

The crease and the frown were gone, but Shouyou didn’t really mind. “Is it?” he asked, too soft for Kageyama.

“Yes,” Shouyou huffed, pulling up his shoulders towards his ears so that his jacket rose to cover his chin. “Unless you didn’t miss me.”

“No,” Kageyama said before the words had settled on Shouyou’s lips. “I did.”

The smile split across his face, and he didn’t even try to stop it. He felt like there was a ball of sunshine in his chest and it was going to burst. It hadn’t ever been a hopeless wish. As he smiled, Kageyama flinched and looked away.

“ _What_?” Shouyou snapped, but it lacked the bite—more teasing than hurt.

Kageyama kept his head turned to the right, but his eyes slowly, magnetically, pulled back to Shouyou. “Nothing. I—” Shouyou waited, knowing that sometimes Kageyama had trouble getting the words out, but he would, if you waited long enough (not everyone, he had observed, felt that Kageyama was worth enough to wait for, but Shouyou would much rather sit in the quiet for a moment than in silence forever). He took this opportunity to observe the sharp curve of Kageyama’s nose, and the way his veins traveled down his neck, and how kissable his Adam’s apple was…

Kageyama sighed and looked down, kicking his foot across the powdered snow. “I forgot how happy that made me,” he mumbled.

Oh no, Shouyou thought, the sun in his chest had exploded, and there was no way he was ever going to rein it in again. His heart was forever covered in sunlight dust, as brilliant and bright as a king’s golden crown.

Shouyou ducked into Kageyama’s gaze and grinned up at him. He saw it, the way Kageyama’s mouth begin to curve, until he was smiling back, crooked and broken, but genuine, and enough to make Shouyou’s stomach swoop.

“Dumbass,” Tobio said, flicking at Shouyou’s nose.

He crinkled it, then playfully shoved Tobio’s chest. “Blockhead.”

“That’s a new one.”

“Yeah, I’ve had a year to think of some good ones. You’ll have time to hear them all.”

“Will I?”

Shouyou stood back. “Mhm! So, where are you going?”

“What?” Shouyou motioned around them at the crowd that had mostly dissipated by now. “Oh. Home.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Neither one of them moved.

“Do you want to come with?” Tobio asked, his cheeks the shade of a summer sunset.

It was as easily and natural as exhaling. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Tobio wrapped Shouyou’s arm around his and patted his hand to keep him in place. “To—stay warm,” he said as they began to walk.

Shouyou pressed close, snuggling down as best as he could in his jacket. “I already feel warm.” And he did, even if his skin was probably ice by now.

“Hey, ‘Yama? Do you think an icicle could kill a person?”

“What kind of question is that? Obvious not, it’s not sharp enough.”

“Exactly!”

And just like that, the missing puzzle piece in Shouyou’s heart clicked back into place.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED THIS TO BE FLUFFIER BUT I CAN'T DO IT 
> 
> thanks for reading ~ you can find me on twitter @hinataashouyou
> 
> NOW WITH [ FANART ](https://twitter.com/irainbowsy/status/1085157710201409536)by the loveliest Ira!!!


End file.
